After
by divergentbookworm
Summary: Let's face it - nobody wanted Tris to die. What would have happened if she hadn't? This is my take on what could've happened - and is a fanfic filled with Fourtris fluff and their friends lives after Allegiant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tris**_

I awaken to the crisp clean scent of medicines and a glowing sight of white. I open my eyes wider and scan the room. I see a blurred figure on a chair to my left, and although I feel a sudden ache in my right shoulder and upper left thigh, I am immediatly releaved of pain to see who is sitting in the chair, tears streaming down his face, and lightly holding my hand.

"Tris," he whispers, uncapable of anything above a library whisper. I squeeze his hand and give him the best I've-just-been-shot-but-I'm-fine smile I can, trying to show him that I'll be alright. That I never want or wanted to leave him. "Promise me, that you will _never _do anything like that again."

"I promise." I find that my voice comes out as a small squeak, and I, too, feel a tear trickling down my left cheek. "So . . . So what happened to me?"

"You were shot by David after he told you about your mother, how he fell for her, and she rejected him." His voice was coming back now, but still remained at a quiet, calming tone, soothing my ears with the voice I've missed. "You were putting in the code to stop the memory serum, when he shot you, once in the thigh, and once in the shoulder. People were coming you as soon as the shots were fired. But you lost so much blood you're heart stopped beating for two and a half minutes, but came back in a coma. Doctors around here have been saying it's a mericle you survived. I'm just so glad you're okay Tris. I thought about what my life would have been like without you, and the inside of me screamed for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance."

Again, all I seem to be able to do is smile at him, but I really want to tell him how badly I didn't want to leave him, how bad I would've felt for him if I had of passed, how much I love him. For some reason though, the first thing I say to him is, "So I was dead, for two and a half minutes?" He nods, and kisses me gently on my forehead. Suddenly, I remember.

_I had collapsed on the floor, when I saw my mother walking towards me. "Am I done yet?" I ask. She tells me that I've made her proud. That she loves me. That my life is not yet complete, and there are still things, here on Earth, that must be done. That I still have my whole life ahead of me. She brushes a strand of hair away from my face and kisses me on the cheek. She gives me an encouraging smile, and walks away. Without me. The last thing I remember thinking is:_

_Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?_

_I want to be._

_I can._

_I believe it._

"I saw my mother," I say. "When I died. She told me I wasn't done yet, that I still have an entire life ahead of me." Tobias smiles with the smile that I adore, and kisses me, not forcefully, but with one that can only come from pure love.

"_We _have an entire life ahead of us." This time I manage to lean up, and my mouth meets his, and the energy that has been with us the entire time, since the first time he touched my waist, since the time I reached out to hold his hand, is surging through my body.

"I died." I whisper, my lips brush against his as I speak.

"You died." He closes his eyes for a second then steps away. "I'll let you rest." He walks towards the door but as his hand reaches the knob he says, "I'm glad you're alive, Tris."

"So am I." I whisper when the door is closed.

**First of I'd like to thank you for reading this far! :) So please tell me what you think of this Divergent Fanfic! What you want more of and what you want less of! All constructive feedback is welcome! My goal is to post new chapters regularly so stay tuned! Thankyou! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tris**_

A pang of pain shoots throughout my entire body as I wake abruptly. Pictures of my dead friends and parents are still hanging around from my dream, and makes me realise that the majority of their deaths were my fault. They will never have another spontaneous moment. Another happy memory. Another late night chat with a loved one. They will never laugh again. They will never cry again. They will never love again. But all quickly slips away at the sight of Christina. Although I can never see her without thinking of Will. That's when the regret starts to fill my body again and sets in the pit of my stomach. Everytime I see her, even when I think of her, that happens. Her dark skin and angled hazelnut eyes. Her tall, muscuar frame and her short brown hair. Stunning in every aspect of life and deserving of happiness.

She immediately stands from her chair and embraces me in her gentle, yet strong, arms.

"Christina! I'm so excited that you're here!" I say as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Tris! I though we had lost you! You have no idea how worried I was! I couldn't sleep withough waking up in tears! Let alone Four, who was either wandering around the joint without an expression on his face and no real purpose for walking, or sitting alone on his bed, not moving for hours." At first I laugh at the thought of Tobias, drifting about the building, but then I stop, remembering it was because of me. I caused him that pain. I made him miserable and unable to enjoy life for a week. This is the pain I must have given Christina, too. I shot Will. My close friend. Her boyfriend.

"Christina, I am so sorry!" I grab her hand with both of mine as she slides back into the chair and squeeze it.

"What? Tris, this wasn't your fault." She says, half confused, half concerned.

"No, for shooting Will. I can't imagine what you must've gone through and I _hate_ the fact that I brouht that upon you." Her face goes from confussed to depressed, as a sadness spreads across Chris' face, but is quickly replaced with a look of determination.

"Tris, it wasn't youre fault. Honestly. If anyone else was in that situation the would have done the exact same thing, even me. Well, not if it was Will, but if Four was coming at me, gun aimed and ready to shoot, of course I would have. I wouldn't have felt good about it, but I would still have had to do it. What better plan is there to kill the person who's about to kill you. That's what helped me to forgive you. Deep down, I knew that it wasn't your fault, you didn't have a choice. But that wasn't how I was seeing it at the time, I thought it was all your fault, that you _wanted_ to shoot him. When really, you had no more control over the situation than we did. Anyway, that was the only option. It's what any normal person would do. Just because youre Divergent doesn't mean you're not a human being."

"But I could've shot him in the hand, or the shoulder. Then you would've been happy!" I'm almost pleading now.

"I'm happy enough just knowing that you, my best friend, is safe and alive."

* * *

Tobias was in my room, in the chair, nearly every hour of every day for the days after my awakening. It's comforting to wake and see him as my first site every morning. I'm beginning to get used to it. Several doctors have come into my room at meal times, to take blood tests, and to see how I'm doing - although no one's been in the room longer than Tobias - except for me.

Today, according to the hospital staff, is the day I finally get to leave this confined white box, and can live else where. Where ever it is the Dauntless have been living. Even though I won't be able to stand on my own two feet for the coming month, I can be wheeled around in a wheel chair, and do gentle exercises.

After a nurse has assisted me comfortably into the wheelchair, and I'd thanked all of the staff for all their wonderful help in my best Abnegation voice, Tobias was wheeling me into the waiting room to where Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, (who woke from his coma shortly after I did!), and Caleb, are waiting for us.

Shortly before we turn the corner, Tobias stopped and leaned down to whisper into my ear. "So, is this a special enough occasion for me to call you Beatrice?"

"You know, I think this might just be the perfect time." I grin a tilt my head to the left, so our mouths are perfectly aligned, and I kiss him softly.

Public displays of affection must be pretty common everywhere _except _for Abnegation, because a doctor walks past a whistles at us. This interupts us, and Tobias straightens out his back and calls out, "And now introducing, Beatrice Prior!" He wheels me around the corner. I see all my friends clapping, and I'm genuinely happy to see them. Caleb is the first to come over to me, and he envelopes me into his long arms. "Beatrice! I should have been the one to take the bag. I should've. Then you wouldn't be in this situation." Caleb is clearly feeling worse about this than he should. No one died by me doing what I did.

"Caleb, if you had of gone, you would've _died_. I'd prefer to be unable to walk than have a dead brother." I smile warmly at him, but he just nods and returns to the group.

* * *

After I had said the traditional hellos to everyone, we go back to a room which Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Christina have been sharing. It has four double beds, so I'm happy to know they've at least been comfortable.

I haven't seen Uriah since before he's coma, and I'd forgotten how funny he was, how much I missed him. "Lucky you've got Four to push you around - otherwise you'd just go around in circles!" I roll my eyes and laugh. I hadn't actually thought about that. Yes, I've definitely missed how funny he was.

"Oh. My. God, Tris! Have you seen your boyfriend's abs lately? Like, sigh a gut like that why does he ever even wear a shirt?!" Christina is pretty much in awe.

"I believe it has omething to do with preventing people from staring. Example: you!" I say with a laugh.

"Well he shouldn't! I mean, I think I actually said 'wow' when I first saw! I try not to look now, I feel like I'm betraying my best friend, where as really, I'm only attracted to his stomach. That's it."

* * *

Towards the later end of the night, a man wearing suit, a bit like the Candor's, entered the room, and waited for quiet. "Now. A week has passed since the war has ended, and I'm sure that you want to be living here as much as we do." A lot of us nod our heads in agreement. We're dauntless, we don't like to be watched like puppies at a kennel. "So, we think that tomorrow, you can go back to visit Chicago, work out where you want to live, and renovations and reconstructions will start from there. Okay?" We nod in agreement, and it's quite clear that none of us want to be living here for much longer. We're dauntless, not toddlers on the run. The man leaves the room, and we speak in loud excited voices.

"Tris! We should live next door! It would be so much fun!" Is the first thing Christina says to me. I like the idea of Christina and I being neighbours. And it would probably be apartments that we live in, so I could walk like 2 feet to get to her place. I agree with her, and we talk about how amazing it would be to be neighbours.

I look to my right to see Tobias, his face blank and is clearly day dreaming in another world. When he catches my stare, he looks down, smiles, and strokes the top of my head. He gets down on one knee, and the room goes so silent you could hear a mouse's footsteps. He encloses both my hands in his, and looks directly into my eyes. "Beatrice Prior. You are the most amazing, smartest, bravest, and wonderful person I have _ever_ met." Uriah coughs, and tries to imply that he, in fact, is the most amazing smart, brave and wonderful person ever. I throw a laugh and Christina gives him a large elbow into the ribs. But as he's speaking my heart starts to race. Am I ready for this? I'm too young. I can't marry at the age of 16. But I don't want to _not_ marry him, I just think this is all too soon. But still, I can feel tears in my eyes, and I'm smiling so much the corners of my mouth are standing upright. "Tris, will you -"

**oooh! Cliff hanger! Tell me what you think of this story so far! Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not The Amazing: Veronica Roth. Sadly. Therefore I do not own any of the characters, places, or story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tris, will you –" Christina let's out a small squeal, not able to keep it in, and this time Uriah jabs _her_ in the ribs. " _Beatrice Prior_, will you marry me?" I hear my self gasp, but I don't register it, I'm registering the fact that he, Tobias Eaton, the person I am in love with, just asked me to marry him. I think he sees how shocked I am, and says, "Not now. Not until you're ready. I'm not ready, but I know that some day I will be, and I hope that you will be eventually too. We don't have to have the wedding until we're seventy! I just _never_ want to loose you."

I give him a small, soft smile, incapable of showing how I really feel. "Yes." I say whisper you can barely hear, just see. I feel tears streaming down my face, going so quick you'd think that they were racing each other to the floor. I would usually hate other people seeing me cry, but today, these are tears of joy. And I don't care who sees me.

* * *

Once the commotion has died down, and all the tears from Christina's are wiped, Tobias approaches me, leaning in for a quick kiss and a hug. His mouth next to my ear, he whispers, "You know, in Abnegation they never would've allowed me to marry you - it would be considered selfish to keep someone like you all to myself."

"Well, it's lucky you didn't choose Abnegation – and that's not selfish. It's completely selfless - volunteering to spend the rest of your life with me. Very little would survive."

"Yeah? Do you think _I_ will?"

"I have a small inkling that you will." I kiss him, passion building up ever so slightly. He leans back, grips my hand and squeezes it, then walks to talk to Uriah about something. I can tell he still feels terrible about that.

* * *

I get into Tobias' bed that night. There aren't any spare bed's left in the room, and I feel like I need to be with him right now. The nurses gave me a small dose of painkillers so I can sleep, but not enough to make me hurt myself any more. I drift into a light slumber quickly, but am shortly woken by a sharp, perfectly memorized memory of Will.

This time I was in my fear landscape, and my fear of killing family has been replaced with killing Will. Someone who was innocent, had absolutely no control over the situation, and was my friend. I had Jeanine standing directly behind me, with a gun to my head, and I couldn't pull the trigger. I had to look away, instead of into his eyes. Even though I was aware it was just a simulation, it still felt real. And even though I know that's not my real fear landscape, it still. Felt. Real.

I let out a scream and sit up straight in bed, and a pain from my shoulder rips through my torso. I guess I woke everyone else in the room up, too, because Tobias sits next to me, wiping the tears from my eyes, and Christina walks over to rub my back. I still know that it wasn't real, yet I continue to let out loud sobs. I try to be quiet to let Uriah Zeke and Shauna fall back asleep, but they are all sitting up, concerned looks cover their face.

"Christina. I am so sorry!" My voice escapes me as disjointed words.

"Tris. You've already apologised." Her voice is soothing, "I don't blame you!" She whispers, and she gives me a warm, comforting embrace.

* * *

Eventually, my sobs turn to sniffs, and Christina hops back into bed. I lay back down, Tobias and I facing each other. I want to forget. I want to forget about it all. Going to dauntless, but still want to know Tobias. Going to initiation. Al. Peter. But still want to know Christina, and Uriah, and Zeke. I want the war to not have happened. I want to forget about it. I kiss Tobias, so quickly that our lips don't line up. So quickly he gets a shock, but doesn't stop. The passion inside of me is building up again and I can feel the electricity running through my body. I forget about the room full of people, including my brother, and focus only on Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. His mouth leaves my mine and travels down my jaw line. His hands gip my thin waist and our bodies move together as one. I let out a sigh.

"Oh. My. God! Will you just shut up already!" I hear Uriah's voice and immediately pull away. "There are sleeping people who don't need their dreams overlapped with your make out sounds!" Tobias laughs and throws a spare pillow at him. "Thanks, I needed that."

* * *

Tobias seems so natural here, with this group. Not strong and forceful like back at Dauntless, or quiet and unheard of like in Abnegation, but _happy _here.

I'm glad.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Tell me what you think in the reviews and follow / favourite if you want to keep reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not V Roth! **


End file.
